Children of Tomorrow
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [Timeranger] Kijima Daichi is used to letting fate make its decisions for him. However, a chance meeting with a high school student will change things... and make them the way they were meant to be [post series, spoilers apply, Domon X Sion... sort of]
1. Prologue: Nice Meeting You

**Disclaimer: **Toei's, not mine

**Notes: **Spoilers for the end of the series. This will be Domon X Sion at some point, but the canon pairings will be in here.

--

It was always the same. After making sure all of the kids at the pre-school had gone home, Kijima Daichi would grab a bite to eat with a female co-worker about his age, Takasugi Asuka, before they went back to their respective apartments for the night. It was a tradition between the two of them that hadn't changed since he'd started the job, and he honestly believed that there wasn't anything that **could** change it... but then again, that could be said about pretty much everything in his life. Nothing unexpected or frightening ever happened to him, and if Daichi had his way, it never would. He knew some people would get bored-- Asuka never stopped complaining-- but he didn't mind. He had the kids at the school and he had his grandfather, so he didn't need some any sort of changes to liven up his life-- and seeing how those same changes could take all that away from him, he didn't want it. If changes and choices meant he had to wonder about what would happen tomorrow or if his choices were the right ones... no, he'd rather live out a boring life in peace. Let other people worry about things like that.

"You worried about something?"

Daichi stirred a spoonful of sugar into his coffee. "What makes you say that?"

Asuka waved a hand vaguely. "You keep looking around like you're expecting someone to jump out at you." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"What? No, of course not. It's just--" he leaned down and motioned for her to do the same. Once she had, he continued in a hushed tone. "You see those students in the back?"

"Yeah, they're here everyday. What about them?"

"That one on the right... I think he's looking at me." They looked in the aforementioned student's direction, a teenage boy who looked as if he'd never seen a comb in his life, and sure enough, he was looking back at them. Face bright red (most likely because he knew he'd been found out), he immediately turned away and laughed a little too loudly as something one of his friends had commented on.

"See what I mean?" Daichi's fingers drummed the surface of the rickety old table nervously. "He's been doing that since we got here."

Asuka shrugged. "Maybe he likes you."

"Your own, uniquely lame attempt at humor aside... no. It's more than that." He paused, trying to think of a way to explain it that sounded right (or at least didn't make him sound completely insane). "I can't shake the feeling that he has a reason to keep sneaking looks at me." He didn't add the part that he somehow knew that whatever the reason was, it was a good one.

Asuka shrugged again. "Maybe you like him back."

Daichi fought the urge to bang his head against the table, but just barely. "Look, it's creeping me out to no end, okay?"

His co-worker let out a long-suffering sigh as she stood up. "What you mean is that it's not fitting into the unchanging world you've worked so hard to build for yourself."

"That's not--"

"So once again, it's up to me to try and get you to do something outside your comfort zone." With a wink, she added, "Be right back."

Daichi watched as she made her way to the high school students. She wouldn't. Not even Asuka would go this far.

"Hi," Asuka began as she smiled at the messy-haired kid the same way she did when their kids showed up in the morning. "I'm the owner, and we're trying out a new blend of coffee." She plucked him out of his chair and dragged him in Daichi's direction. "My friend here already tried a sample, I was hoping you would as well? There you go, isn't that nice? Well, I'll let you two discuss this bold yet nostalgic new taste that will no doubt leave you coming back for more in peace." She then disappeared into the crowd, but not before leaning down to whisper in Daichi's ear.

"At least tell him your name, doofus."

Daichi half-stood, looking around frantically, hoping to find out where the hell Asuka had gone so he could get her to fix this... until he caught a glimpse of the messy-haired kid, who looked like he was deciding whether to run for it or hide under the table.

"Listen, I'm sorry... her name's Asuka, she works with me at the pre-school nearby. Sometimes I think she chose the job so she can be with people on her level of mental maturity." Daichi cleared his throat. "But, yeah. I am very sorry for what she put you through."

"No, I'm sorry." The teenager bowed slightly. "It was rude of me to stare."

"Well, you must have had a reason, right?"

The student looked at him in such a way that Daichi began wondering if he had said something wrong... but then he smiled. Just a little, but it was there.

"Yes. I suppose I did."

They were both quiet as Daichi wondered what would be a good way to ask him what the reason was (or if he even wanted to know anymore), but was interrupted when a schoolmate from the other table said they were about to go, so hurry up or they'd go without him. To Daichi's surprise, the kid who had obviously wanted to be anyplace else a few minutes ago seemed almost reluctant to go.

"Don't worry about me. I'm about to go home myself." The kid smiled and bowed again as he rejoined his group.

... He didn't want to do it, the day was enough of a mess already, but if he didn't Asuka would find out somehow and never forgive him...

"I'm Kijima Daichi." It'd come out as an outburst, and he shrugged helplessly as the kid looked back at him in understandable confusion. "Just so you know."

He smiled at him. "I'm Midorikawa Shin. It was nice to meet you, Daichi-san."

And then he... and then **Shin** was gone, leaving Daichi alone to deal with the new change in his life.

--

Author's Notes: This was actually going to be about twice as long, including events that would have started the plot. But considering my cracked-out idea for this fic (and that I'd have a prologue that was well over two thousand words), I decided to introduce the main characters first and then start the plot.

Also, since Daichi and Shin aren't _really_ Domon and Sion (or are they? P), their characters are/will be a little different, although I'll try to stay true to the spirit of the Timerangers. I tried demonstrating this with Daichi's actions in the fic, but I'm not sure if it works.


	2. Chapter 1: Fate and Families

Disclaimer: Toei's, not mine

Notes: Part one, where the plot (sort of) starts. I'm still not entirely sure where I'm going with this, but the idea will **not** leave me alone. This fic will be Domon X Sion (and Tatsuya X Yuuri) at some point, so consider yourself forewarned, slash and het haters.

--

And that was how things went for the next few weeks. Daichi and Asuka would go out to eat, and after awhile Shin would join them. He never said much, and what he did usually consisted of a few stammered out replies, but for whatever reason it just made Daichi warm up to him even more. Time passed and it was always the same, and eventually he realized that Shin had somehow successfully wormed his way onto his list of things in his life that should never change.

So on the day Shin didn't show up, he had no idea what to do.

"Relax, he probably just decided to take a different route. Some people do like a change of scenery every now and then." Asuka was as light-hearted as ever, but a hint of worry managed to creep into her voice. While she wasn't as much of a stickler for routine as Daichi, the fact that the kid who had been there with them everyday suddenly wasn't, and without any explanation no less, was a little unsettling.

"Yeah... that's probably it..." Daichi picked at what was left of his meal. Of course that was it. Shin was just taking his time getting there, or maybe he was held up with some school project, or maybe he wasn't feeling well and left early...

"I'm going to go find him."

"What are you talking about? You barely know him, you don't know even know what school he goes to, and you're expecting to find him in a city this big?"

Daichi zipped up his jacket. "Well, like you said he's probably just late, right? He should be nearby; I'll just check out near the restaurant."

"Yeah, but... never mind. Just go." Asuka pointed to the door with her spoon. "But you're going alone. Nothing's stopping me from finishing my dessert."

As Daichi left and Asuka helped herself to the parfait, she said to no one in particular, "Besides, I'm pretty sure once you do find him you'll want him to yourself."

--

Daichi was losing hope with every step he took. He was now well out of 'near the restaurant' territory, and kept scanning the crowds for a now familiar face... but it was no good.

_I've gone insane_, he thought as he weaved through students and salary men. _It's the only explanation why I'm wondering around a part of town I know nothing about, looking for someone I know even less about, when I should be getting ready for the kids tomorrow._

He closed his eyes and took a breath when he reached a corner, promising himself that he'd check this one last place, and if Shin wasn't there he would go home and accept that fate had made its decision for him.

Daichi exhaled, opened his eyes, began walking... and then spotted a uniformed figure collapsed on the ground.

"Shin!" Fighting back the panic, Daichi bolted to his side, taking him in his arms. "C'mon, wake up already." He was obviously out, but not counting a scrape on his forehead, there seemed to be no injuries. So why wasn't he--

"Mm... Daichi-san?" Shin tried to move, but then closed his eyes in pain. "What're you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out why you were lying in a heap on the ground." Daichi helped him up as gently as he could, letting him lean against him. "I should get you to a hospital."

"Please, don't--"

"Idiot, I found you passed out--"

Shin looked up him, his face a mix of resolution and desperation, and Daichi realized he was fighting a losing battle.

"Fine," he conceded as they ignored the stares they got as they kept moving. "But at least let me take you home to clean that scrape of yours. It's not too far away, I promise."

After the reaction to even suggesting a hospital, Daichi had been expecting another polite but definite refusal. So it came as a surprise when Shin rested his head against his shoulder and murmured, "Thank you."

--

Daichi didn't have too many visitors at his place, so he had never really bothered to keep it neat, something he regretted when he told Shin to rest on a broken couch cluttered with construction papers and take out cartons. But the kid didn't seem to mind too much. As bizarre as it sounded, he seemed almost enchanted by the tiny apartment.

_Maybe he has a head injury after all._ Daichi rummaged around in the medicine cabinet for what he needed. "So, Shin... is there anyone you need to call so that they know where you are?"

"I don't think so."

Hands full, he shut the bathroom door closed with his elbow. "What about your parents?"

"Oh, they died when I was little."

"B-but I don't remember them very well, so I'm not sad," he added hastily when he realized Daichi was being too quiet. "I live with my uncle, but he's always on some sort of business trip, so it's usually just me at home."

Daichi gave him an easy grin. "Yeah, my parents died when I was a kid, too. My grandfather took me in." He cleared enough junk off the couch to sit next to him. "I don't get to see him too much now since I moved here, though." He fell silent again as he began cleaning the wound.

"Listen, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but why were you--"

"Headache."

"Shin, you were unconscious. I think it was more than a headache."

The younger man shrugged. "I've had them since I can remember. I've been to doctors, but so far no one can figure out why." He closed his eyes as Daichi dabbed at his forehead with alcohol. "They're not usually this bad, though."

Daichi wasn't convinced, but he decided to let it go (for now). Carefully, he began applying the bandage.

"You're very good at this," Shin said appreciatively.

"I'm around toddlers all day. You get used to fixing bumps and scrapes after awhile." A hank of Shin's hair fell into his face as Daichi finished his work, and without thinking he pushed the black bangs out of the way.

**_But it used to be blue._**

Daichi had trouble breathing for a few seconds as he felt **something** pass through him. Judging from the look on Shin's face, he'd felt the same thing.

"Daichi-san... do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

Shin's face was almost painfully vulnerable. "Do you... do you ever feel like things aren't right?"

_I'm starting to._ "I've never really thought about things like that."

The high school student hung his head, hair hiding his eyes again. "I do. All the time," he admitted numbly.

"Hey..." Daichi pushed the hair away once again. "Shin, I'm not disagreeing with you. What I'm trying to say is that I never thought about it... until I met you."

Shin looked down at his coat sleeves helplessly. "I'm sorry."

"Did I say it was bad?" Daichi was trying not to get frustrated, but between Shin's elusiveness and tendency to blame himself it wasn't easy. "And whatever is wrong, we'll figure it out together."

Shin gave him a look that seemed to last forever... and then his face lit up. "Okay."

Daichi let out a sigh of relief. "So, how about we come back here tomorrow evening?"

He smiled again. "Yeah, I like here a lot." He then made his way to the door, but before he left, he gave a smile much different from his hesitant ones or his cheery ones. This one was quiet but real, like a promise.

"Thank you for understanding."

--

He didn't understand it.

Things had been going to plan. They all had their own lives with no connection to each other... or him. But now, through their own actions, two of them had found each other. He hadn't thought it was important at first, since they were only minor players in his plan. But now they were starting to suspect, and he could not allow that. He needed to keep them distracted, and he already had events in motion to make sure they were.

It was distasteful, but it had to be done, and his hands were already dirty.

"I'm sorry, but it appears you weren't meant to have a happy family in any century."


	3. Chapter 2: According to Plan

**Disclaimer: **Toei's, not mine  
**Notes: **Finally, some slash! Well, more like pre-slash. I'm afraid the plot's still getting in the way of the boy kissage. (Um, that was sarcasm, just so you know.)

--

"Daichi-san, I'm back," Shin said as he placed the take out ramen they were having for dinner on the table.

"Great, I'm starved." He grabbed a soda for himself and Shin from the fridge. This was the third time in a week they'd be eating ramen, but it was all he could afford. And there was no way he was going to ask Shin to foot the bill.

They had been doing this for almost a month now. After school and work, and their stop at the restaurant, Shin spent the evening at his place. And even after all that time, Daichi wasn't sure how he felt about it, or Shin, for that matter. The kid had blown into his neat, ordered life without warning, asking him about things he had tried to convince himself weren't there-- but he didn't mind. Hell, he was grateful to him for it. He had spent... no; he had wasted his life building a routine that left no time to wonder about that nagging feeling in the back of his skull. But now he knew he wasn't the only one. Even if they never figured out what it was **exactly** that was wrong, he would always be in Shin's debt.

"Your food's going to get cold, Daichi-san." Shin's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Hoping he hadn't looked too foolish, Daichi started on his ramen, and they finished their meal in silence.

It wasn't until they were cleaning up that he worked up the nerve to ask him. "So, how are things going?"

Shin gave him a glance as he tossed away the now empty cartons. "With what?"

"With figuring out what's wrong."

Daichi immediately regretted asking as Shin's face fell. "Not so good." He went from the minuscule kitchen to the minuscule living room, sinking onto the couch. "It's always the same. I'll be at school or with my friends, and then... I don't know, it just feels **wrong**. Like I'm not supposed to be there." There was so much frustration; so much raw pain in his eyes that it was hard to not look away, but Daichi managed. Shin needed him right now. "Haven't you ever felt that way?"

"Well, there was this one time." Daichi didn't want to go any further than that, but if Shin was able to talk about it, there was no reason why he couldn't. "It was a little before I met you. I was playing with the kids on the playground at our school, and this guy goes by on his jog or something." He shook his head, hoping that it would somehow clear his thoughts. "He stopped just for a second, but I had this **feeling** that I should have known who he was, you know?"

Shin was leaning towards him. "Then what happened?"

"Then he was gone and I had a playground full of pre-schoolers to take care of." Daichi hadn't meant to sound that gruff.

Shin didn't seem to mind, though. "I think that's why the first time I saw you, I couldn't look away."

"What do you mean?"

He gave him a hint of a smile. "It was like I already knew you, or like you said, like I should have known you." Then even the hint faded away. "Seeing you there felt right. For the first time in my life, something felt right."

"Shin..." Daichi had no idea what to say or do next. He didn't know why, but he could feel his arm stretching out, fingers resting against the side of Shin's face.

Shin didn't pull away.

Anything that would have happened after that was interrupted by the telephone ringing. "Hang on a sec." Daichi ran and got it before it rang again. "This is Kijima... you're joking. Tell me you're joking." Shin could hear the panic flooding his voice. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." He slammed the phone against the receiver and scrambled for his jacket.

"Daichi-san, what's wrong?"

He didn't look at him as he rushed through the door, and all Shin could make out was 'my grandfather' before he left him alone in the apartment.

--

Shin wasn't sure how long he had been waiting. He couldn't bring himself to check his watch. Maybe it would be better if he left...

_No. I'll be here for Daichi-san when he gets home. _He wasn't too worried about getting enough sleep for school in the morning. Even if he did go home, he'd just have to deal with another night's worth of insomnia.

He stretched out on the couch. No, waiting was definitely preferable to going home.

It was about then when the door creaked open. Shin bolted upright, and sure enough Daichi was there, leaning against the doorjamb for support.

He didn't need to ask. The bloodshot eyes and blotchy face said everything.

"Daichi-san, if there's anything I can do--"

"Yeah." He rubbed his eyes blearily. "Could you just leave me alone for awhile?"

"...Of course." He gathered his things without another word, although he did squeeze his arm as he passed him, trying to take some comfort in the fact that Daichi didn't shrug him off.

He shut the door behind him, ignored the twinge of pain in his head, and walked back to his uncle's house alone.

--

He usually made it a personal rule not to drink on duty, but this was a special occasion. He had stopped them just in time. They were apart, there was no way their scheme to ruin what he had worked for could succeed now.

He took a sip of his wine. Everything was, once again, going according to plan.


	4. Chapter 3: Decision Making

Disclaimer: Toei's, not mine

Notes: Finally, the slash starts! Okay, it's Daichi X Shin and not Domon X Sion (yet) _technically_, but it'll all be sorted in time (I hope).

--

It was all pretend.

Midorikawa Shin still went to school, he still studied for the upcoming exams, he still hung out with his friends in his free time. There was no way anyone could have guessed that he (or at least, the part of him that mattered) was really still back at Daichi's apartment, living that horrible moment when Daichi had stumbled back inside, too weary to hold himself upright, over and over again.

Daichi.

He hadn't been lying when he told him seeing him just… felt right. There was something about the man that he couldn't quite explain (he wasn't sure if even Daichi himself was aware of it), but whatever it was, it was amazing. And as he had gotten to know him, Daichi didn't just feel right anymore, he felt safe. Considering most of Shin's life had been spent either in doctor's offices or alone in his uncle's drafty old house, that was no small feat.

And now he was gone, and Shin had no idea how to get him back.

The pain in his head was enough to make him lose his footing for a moment. Great. This was the last thing he needed right now, especially one so bad after nearly of a month of his headaches being more or less held at bay… which, he realized as his heart sank, probably was because Daichi had been there to remind him to take his pills.

"Midorikawa-kun!" He turned around, and there was a familiar looking woman behind him trying to catch her breath. "Glad… glad to see you finally slowed down for a sec. You don't look it but you're fast." Of course-- she was Daichi's friend, what was her name again?

"Takasugi-san?"

"Yeah, hi." What he remembered about her was that she was always smiling, but there wasn't even a hint of one on her face right now. "Listen, I have got a huge favor to ask you."

"Of course," he said automatically, trying to figure out what she could possibly need from him.

"Could you talk to Daichi for me, please?"

"… I think he wants to be alone."

"That's the problem. He's doing nothing **but** being alone!" She made a frustrated sound as she pushed her hair out of her face (it was unusually windy that day). "He took a few days off of work, which wouldn't be a problem if weren't for the fact that I haven't seen him since." The worry he felt was reflected in her eyes. "Midorikawa-kun, I don't think he's even left his apartment after… well, you know."

He still wasn't sure. "But you've know him longer than I have--"

"That's true, I have." She placed her hand on his arm. "That's why I can say in good conscience that you are the first person to get past his walls and see the real him."

Shin bit his lip, not sure how to answer that. Was he, really?

Well, if that was the case…

--

All he had to do was knock. That was it. And he was about to. Anytime now.

_Okay, this is sad, even for me._ Although he had told him otherwise, Daichi needed someone right now, and he wanted more than anything to help out anyway he could. Using that to work up the last of his courage, Shin rapped on the door timidly.

Nothing. "Daichi-san? It's Shin."

Still nothing.

He was about to give up when he heard it. "It's open." The voice was small, dull-- but he was there.

Shin wasted no time in opening the door.

--

It was dark, so it took awhile for his eyes to adjust. The only light was coming from the kitchen window… where Daichi was sitting, apparently watching the sun set. As quietly as he could, Shin took a chair and sat as close to him as he thought was safe.

Now that he could get a good look at him, Shin was starting to think that maybe Takasugi Asuka had been right. Daichi's face was pale (which contrasted with the five o'clock shadow), his eyes empty, and it may have just been him, but to Shin's eyes he looked thinner.

"Daichi-san…"

"Y'know, it's kind of funny." He was aware of him now, and his lips were curling into something that was a little like a smile. Shin decided to take that as a good sign. "He wasn't that old, so he was more like a father to me than my grandfather-- if that makes any sense."

"It does." He scooted a little closer, and was relieved that Daichi didn't seem to mind.

"So we'd play outside pretty much all day." He took in a deep, shaky breath. "And then we'd watch the sun set together."

He placed a hand on his back. "If you don't want to talk about it--"

"And I was sitting here, thinking about how I'd never watch a sunset with him again… and it felt the same."

"What do you mean?"

A thoughtful expression began to creep onto a face that had not too long before been blank. "I don't know how or why, but I can remember crying at a sunset."

Shin's mind began to work, wondering if the unknown memory had anything to do with the mysterious jogger, or those feelings they got sometimes, but the thought died off when he saw Daichi scrubbing at his eyes furiously, mumbling something about how either way, it still hurt. He tried to think of something that might ease that hurt, but kept coming up with nothing, and he was so desperate for a solution that he didn't realize he was kissing him until he felt Daichi's lips against his.

Daichi pulled away, his face a question mark. "What was that for?"

"I-I, well, you were there and I, I guess I just felt--" Daichi silenced him with a quick, but soft, peck on the mouth.

"There. Now we're even," he explained with what **sounded** like a hint of bemusement in his tone. He then stroked his chin, and blinked in surprise. "Sheesh, I need a shave. Shower, too, now that I think about it."

He couldn't help but smile at that. "It might be a good idea."

Daichi clapped his thighs and stood up, pausing only when he got to the door.

"You're gonna stay here awhile, right?"

"Yes. I am."

--

The sound of the shower turned out to be just enough noise for Shin to think. The fact that there was no Daichi to accidentally kiss helped as well. None of it made any sense. His overwhelming but inexplicable feelings of what should and shouldn't be, the jogger, the sudden death of Daichi's grandfather and the memory that shouldn't have been there connected to that death… he was missing something, the piece that would make all the other ones finally fit.

_Instead of just wondering what it is, why not find out? _

"I think I feel a little better now." Daichi strode out of the bathroom in nothing but sweatpants and a yellow towel draped around his shoulders. He gave Shin a sideways look. "Something wrong?"

He was already halfway out the door. "Daichi-san, I have to go, but promise me you'll answer your phone, please!" Shin was in such a hurry, he didn't have time to respond to the "Okay-- wait, **why**?!" 

--

Shin had always enjoyed working with electronics. Robotics, computers, whatever. It was something he'd done all his life, so hacking into websites (in this case, all the local hospitals in Daichi's hometown until he found what he was looking for) wasn't difficult.

Trying to figure out how it fit in with the other clues was another matter. The record said Kijima Koji had died of natural causes, but it also mentioned he had been in perfect health for a man his age. It seemed that he had, for whatever reason, just stopped breathing.

_If you can't find what you're looking for here, go to the source. Find someone who does know._

He picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Daichi-san? I'm… going to be out of town tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could do something for me, please."

"Like what?" The confusion in his voice was unmistakable.

"You said you once saw someone, a man jogging, that you felt like you should have recognized?"

"Yeah…"

"I was wondering if you could find him tomorrow?"

"Shin, have you gone completely--"

"I know. But please, at least try." He took a breath. "I think if we find him, we may find what we're looking for."

"Okay, okay, fine. I got a couple more free days, anyways." There was a pause. "Take care of yourself."

_Same to you._ After hanging up the receiver, Shin began preparing for tomorrow. He had made his decision, now all that was left was to see what followed.


	5. Chapter 4: Friendly Faces

Disclaimer: Toei's, not mine

--

He was going to kill Shin.

No, really, he was. He was not going to let him get away with sweet talking him into looking for someone he saw for a split second, months ago, in **Tokyo** of all places. The kid had to be crazy.

_And yet, here I am. _Daichi tried to spot any face that looked even vaguely familiar in the crowds, but they were all strangers. He had three reasons (that he would admit to) for going along with Shin's scheme: he owed him for pulling him out of his depression, it helped him forget that his life was currently falling apart, and he couldn't lose the feeling that there some truth to his reasoning. As for the reason he wouldn't admit to… he was going to have to wait until he saw Shin again until he knew for certain.

"Excuse me?" He turned around, hoping that maybe his luck was finally changing. A young woman in a pink blouse came bouncing up to him. She smiled charmingly and took his arm. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?"

"What?!"

"Hear that, Hideaki?" she called over her shoulder to a despondent looking man not too far away. "I'm on a date. You can stop stalking me now." With that, she dragged her new boyfriend away by the arm.

Daichi was too confused to fight back. "Why do I feel like I was just used?"

"That's because you were," she assured him with another smile. "Since we're dating now, I should probably tell you my name's Yuka. Momozono Yuka."

"I'm Kijima Daichi." Why was he still letting himself be led by her? "Listen, I'm supposed to be looking for someone--"

"I'll look with you! Besides, I need to stay out a little longer or else Hideaki will get suspicious."

Well, it couldn't be too bad. At least he'd have another pair of eyes. And he was starting to notice that she was gave off the same familiar feeling that Shin and the missing jogger did. Maybe she could help, after all.

"Fine. But remember we're looking, not playing." Yuka responded to that by laughing lightly and snuggling against him.

Daichi rolled his eyes. He had the worst luck with women…

--

"It was the lunch rush, so the place was packed. Koji and I were finishing our lunch. Once second we're arguing over who pays the bill, the next he's dead." The elderly man shook his head in dismay. "He had celebrated his sixtieth birthday a month ago, too."

Shin tucked a bit of hair behind his ear. "Was he acting strangely before?"

"No, he was healthy as always. Say, how's his grandkid holding up? I know they were close."

Shin's face heated up a bit. "I was worried about him, but I think he'll be fine."

"That's great, he's a good kid. He and Koji and I would…"

Shin noticed something gleaming under the table. Bending down, he scooped up a small, triangular badge. It was like nothing he had ever seen before… so why did it feel familiar?

The old man leaned over him. "What's that you got there?"

"Hopefully, evidence that proves that this death wasn't an accident."

He gave him a broad grin. "Nice! Not even the police noticed that. Are you some kind of officer?"

"No. Just a high school student."

"Well, maybe you were in a past life." He tapped a wrinkled finger against his face thoughtfully. "You know, now that you mention the death not being an accident thing, there was a reporter here not too long ago checking out the same idea."

Shin hoped he was onto something. "I don't suppose you have a way I could contact the reporter?"

"The reporter, no. He left after he decided an old man dying wasn't exciting enough. I can give you the business address of the photographer who came with him, though. She should be able to help you."

He took a pen out of his pocket, writing on a napkin. "There we go… look for a Moriyama Honami."

--

Nothing was definite yet, but Shin was still happy. He now had something tangible in his search. He wasn't sure was it was, but at least it was more than a hunch. Now all he had to do was talk to Daichi and see what he thought of it.

He took out his bus ticket. One adult from Tokyo to here… one way?!

Shin let out a frightened yelp. He didn't have the money on him for another ticket. What was he going to do now?

"Hey, you mind hurrying up? I gotta get back to Tokyo by this afternoon!"

_Daichi-san would kill me if he found out. _Nevertheless, he approached the man who had been shouting, who appeared to be some sort of truck driver.

He gave him a skeptical glance. "What do you want?"

Shin bowed at the waist. "Please let me help you with your crates and let me ride with you back to Tokyo!" What was he doing, this was insane, there was no way anyone would agree to this--

"Yeah, sure. Start loading."

"… You said yes?"

The older man shrugged. "I need the help, and you seem trustworthy. Be careful, these are heavier than they look."

--

In no time at all, they were on the road. "Thanks again. I'm Shin, what's your name?"

He was starting to wonder if maybe he should have kept quiet until the driver spoke. "Aoyama Akio." He glanced at him briefly. "So, you're going to Tokyo, huh?"

"Yes, I am."

"Any particular reason?"

Shin smiled as he looked out the window. "There's someone waiting for me there."


	6. Chapter 5: Midorikawa Shin, and Sion

Disclaimer: Toei's, not mine

--

"This is your stop, right?" Akio asked as he parked in front of the building.

Shin nodded as he hopped out of the vehicle. "You don't have to wait for me, though."

He shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "I got some free time now that we dropped off the shipment. And I could use a nap."

He smiled gratefully as he waved good-bye. "See you in a bit, then!"

Akio watched him go before closing his eyes. "What a weird kid." Although, to be fair, that was probably why he couldn't help but feel strangely protective of him.

--

He had only been waiting outside the building for a few minutes before she came out. Shin approached her, hoping he could explain his story in a way that didn't sound too far-fetched.

"Um, excuse me, Moriyama-san? I was hoping to have a word with you, please?"

She turned around, a pleasant smile on her face… which faded the instant she got a look at him. Had he done something wrong?

Honami shook her head, as if she were trying to clear her thoughts. "Sorry, it's just you look like someone I used to know."

"So," she said as she kept walking, motioning for him to follow her, "what is it you want to talk about?"

Shin took a few steps, closing the gap between them. "I know you were there when Kijima Koji's death was being investigated, and I was wondering if I could speak to you about it."

"Sure thing." She glanced at her watch. "You can come with me while I pick up my son from his daycare."

"We went to check it out a couple days after he died. To be honest, I think the whole thing stinks, but you can't sell a news story on your bad vibes." She started rummaging around in her bag. "Why are you so interested in it…"

"Midorikawa Shin," he supplied when it dawned on him that she was waiting for his name. "And I'm interested because I think you may be right." He took the badge out of his pocket. "I found this where he died. I'm not sure what it is, but I think it may have something to do with it."

Honami stared at the badge, her face pale.

"I'm sorry, should I…"

"No, it's fine." She sighed softly. "You did say you name was Shin, right? Not anything that just happens to sound very familiar instead?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiled again, but this time it was bittersweet. "I must be more tired than I thought. My ears are playing tricks on me." She paused again, holding an arm in front of him. "Here we are. Wait here, will you?" Not too long after that, she returned with an infant in her arms.

Said infant looked at Shin with eyes so big that he couldn't hold back the grin. "You have a handsome son."

"That's because he has a handsome father," Honami explained as she stroked her son's hair.

"What's his name?"

"Domon Junior."

**_Domon… Domon…_**

Who was Domon?

"Oh my God, are you okay?!" Honami's voice made it through his haze. "Do I need to call--"

"I'm fine," he finally managed to get out-- and then his hands flew to his head as a sharp, stabbing pain nearly overwhelmed him. If he hadn't had a wall to lean against, he probably would have collapsed.

After his vision had cleared enough to see, he could tell that Honami wasn't exactly convinced. "It'll pass. It always does." Sure enough, a few seconds later he was able to stand up. "I… I need to go now. Thank you for your help."

He guiltily ignored Honami's protests as he moved as fast as he could. He didn't have time, he had to find him, he had to talk to D--

Shin never saw the attacker. He was only aware of something heavy against his neck-- and then nothing, as he fell to the pavement without a sound.

--

Akio frowned, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. He finally had time for a quick nap between jobs-- so of course, he couldn't get to sleep. Usually he was out once his eyes were closed, but not today. Akio hated to admit it, especially since he prided himself on not worrying too much about anything, but Shin really had been gone too long.

"I wonder what that is." He leaned forward slightly when he saw some movement in an alley. There was a tall figure, with someone slung over his shoulders, it kind of looked like…

"Shin!" He dashed out of the truck, determined to stop the bastard before it was too late… until both of them disappeared in a shimmer of blue light.

_There is no way I just saw that_. As much as Akio wanted to keep staring in disbelief, the fact that Shin had just vanished without a trace remained. He had to do something.

It was about then that he noticed a concerned looking woman with a baby. He recognized her immediately as the one who had been talking to Shin a little while ago.

He waved her down. "Sorry, but I need to talk… is something wrong?" He noticed her face had gone from shock to annoyed in almost no time flat.

"Let me guess: your name is Arata or Akira or something like that, right?"

"… My name's Akio."

The young mother shrugged. "Close enough." She listened to Akio's story, and to his surprise/relief, she not only believed him, but agreed to help. "I just need to do one thing."

Honami pulled out her cell phone. "Hello, Tatsuya? I have someone here that I want you to meet."

--

Tatsuya didn't know how much more of this he could take.

He knew that he had to keep hoping that he would see his friends again, one day. But after a year and a half his certainty that they would all eventually find their way back to each other wasn't quite as strong as it had been before. And now Honami was telling him she was currently with a man who bore an unsettling resemblance to Ayase…

No. It would be like before. He would look like Ayase, he might even sound and move like him, but that would be where the similarities ended.

--

"Hey," Yuka murmured, tugging on Daichi's arm. "Is it just me or does that guy look a little familiar?"

Daichi looked around. "Which guy?"

"That one!" She pointed for emphasis.

Daichi looked in the direction Yuka was alluding to… and he couldn't believe it. There was no way it was possible.

"It's him!" His face was a mix of joy and disbelief. "That's the guy I've been looking for!"

Tatsuya paused briefly, hearing some chatter that for some reason or another caught his attention. He turned, and saw it was coming from a man in a yellow hoodie and a lovely young woman in pink.

He shook his again. No, just another coincidence, nothing more. He began to leave.

Yuka put a hand to her forehead. She was getting that woozy feeling she got every now and then. "Wait," she called to the retreating figure.

He stopped and looked at her.

Yuka let go of Daichi, taking a step towards the man in the red shirt. "Do I know you?"


	7. Chapter 6: Changing Tomorrow

Disclaimer: Toei's, not mine

--

He remembered.

When he woke up his mind was cloudy, unsure of anything. And then... it came back. All of it. He wasn't sure how long he had just lay there, helpless as the memories washed over him.

Finally, he regained enough of his strength to sit up and began to process the information. Daichi was Domon. The truck driver was Ayase. And he... he wasn't Shin. He wasn't even human.

And, seeing how the room he was currently in was a dead ringer for the holding cell the Time Bureau had kept in them in when Tatsuya had sent them back, he was no long in the twenty-first century.

He decided to try the door, and was surprised to discover that it was unlocked. He slipped into the corridor, expecting someone to catch him... but the place was deserted. What had happened?

Deciding the best place to figure that out would be the office, he went in that direction. Like the holding cell, the door was open.

"Ah, Sion. You're finally awake." The man motioned for him to enter. "You're an inventor. You'll appreciate the beauty of the plan, even if you do find the end result somewhat despicable."

He couldn't believe it. "Captain Ryuuta?"

--

"You sure took your sweet time getting here," Honami remarked as Tatsuya jogged up to them.

Tatsuya tried to win her over with a smile. "Sorry. I ran into some old friends-- at least I think I did. They should be here in a minute..." His voice trailed off as he got his first good look at the man Honami wanted him to meet. The resemblance to Ayase was unnerving.

If the Ayase look alike felt any of what Tatsuya was going through, he didn't show it. "You're Tatsuya, right? Honami here says you might be able to find someone for me." The voice, the posture, even the no nonsense attitude was all Ayase.

Tatsuya shook it off as best he could. "Yep. And I brought some people who may be able to help as well... there they are." He waved to two approaching figures. Honami saw a woman who looked remarkably like Yuuri, and...

No. It couldn't be. 

"This is Yuka, and I'm Daichi," he smiled weakly at her. It was obvious something else was on his mind. He turned to Akio. "Tatsuya told us everything on the way here. Now tell me what happened to Shin."

Akio stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It was the weirdest thing. One second he's being dragged off by some creep in a white outfit, the next they both vanish in thin air." He shrugged a shoulder in Honami's direction. "She was talking to him before that."

Honami held her son a little closer. "He wanted to know about a story I photographed awhile back. All of a sudden, he nearly passed out... and then he ran off."

"And you just let him go?!" Daichi's voice was raw with anger-- and considering whom he reminded her of, that hurt even more than what he was saying. "You said it yourself, he nearly passed out! Why didn't you go after him, make sure he was okay--"

"I can't go running after anyone when I have a baby in my arms!" She was glad to have shut him up, but she still felt a pang of sympathy as his face darkened with guilt.

Yuka patted Daichi's arm, smiling reassuringly. "Relax. We'll find him." She then turned her attention to Akio. "Do you remember where they vanished exactly? We might be able to find something if we search there."

"Over there, in that alley."

"Well, let's go look, then!" Yuka grabbed him with her left hand, Tatsuya with her right and dragged them both off, leaving Honami and Daichi to bring up the rear.

He spoke first. "Listen, about before... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"You lost someone you care about and you want him back. I can relate to that."

"That doesn't excuse my actions, though." He made a fist, looking as if could use something to hit. "You have to understand, before I met Shin I spent my life running away from questions I didn't want answered. If it weren't for him, I'd probably still be home, convincing myself that my life was the way it should be."

Daichi looked up at the sky, blinking hard. "I have to get him back."

Honami was silent for a moment... then nudged him playfully. "Then stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's help look. I swear, my kid cries less than you."

"W-who was crying?!" But Daichi still followed her as she made her way to the others.

--

"You can't be Ryuuta. He was killed."

The Time Bureau Captain nodded slightly in acknowledgement, as if this was a topic he discussed everyday. "True, I was. But surely now you remember that after my untimely death, you and your teammates escaped to the past to save your friend, even though you knew it meant changing the future again."

Ryuuta's lips twisted into something that was too cold to be a smile. "Apparently, I was one of those changes."

He typed in a few commands on the console. Sion could tell from the monitor that he was doing routine maintenance. "I awoke to find myself here, a pocket dimension free from the restrictions of space and time. I suppose I should thank you and your meddling with the timeline for that." He continued typing. "After all, it was here that I was able to continue my plan."

Sion took a step back. "What do you mean?"

His lips twisted again. "You're smart. I'm certain you can figure it out in time."

--

"Hey, I think found something!" Yuka's face scrunched up in disgust as she picked up an old flyer between her thumb and forefinger, uncovering a strange looking machine. "Tatsuya, what do you think?"

He bent down to get a better look. It was some sort of device, much too new looking to have been in the alley for long. But what grabbed Tatsuya's attention was the emblem decorating it.

"Honami... that's..."

"The Time Bureau symbol," she finished for him.

Tatsuya's mind raced. This meant today wasn't just a string of coincidences. And that these people... they really were...

Well, if they were, he needed to keep his mind on the matter at hand. If it **was** true, then Sion needed their help now.

Daichi was leaning over him. "Any idea how that works?"

"Well, a friend of mine used something similar. There should be a switch right about here." He checked, and sure enough there was. The device began to hum and glow a bright blue.

"If we step on the platform, it should take us where they are." Tatsuya stopped mid-step, looking a little awkward. "But if you don't want to come--"

"Shin's there. I'm going."

"I can't get to sleep anyways."

"I can't explain why, but I think you'll need my help, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya knew now was not the best time to be grinning like an idiot, but he was so happy he didn't care. "Okay, then. We'll go together." They disappeared in blue light, one by one, until only Daichi and Honami were left.

"... You and your son should probably stay here."

"Okay. But I'm not leaving until all you're all back."

Daichi nodded. He began to move towards the platform, but gave her one last glance before he did.

"Thanks for your help."

Honami watched on as he faded away. Almost immediately after that, Domon Junior, who had been so quiet the whole time, began to fuss.

"Shh, it's okay," she murmured as she kissed her son's head. "Your daddy will be home soon."

--

Sion didn't care about Ryuuta and his plans. What he cared about was finding a way back to the twenty-first century and getting his friends out of the now almost definitely insane Time Captain's clutches... but somehow, he doubted Ryuuta would allow him to do that. So he focused his attention on what he had been told he could figure out without help.

The Ryuuta of the year 3000 had been a coward, willing to sacrifice anyone's life if it meant saving his own. He was positive that this Ryuuta shared that trait with his counterpart. But Takizawa Naoto died a year ago. What else would Ryuuta have to do to keep himself alive?

"Killing Naoto-san wasn't enough. You have to kill us as well."

"Exactly." Ryuuta sounded genuinely pleased that Sion had solved the mystery. "After our last encounter, I decided it would be better to weaken you four before I acted. So, I used my equipment to stop the four of you before you reached the thirtieth century again and brought you here."

"Do you remember right before your first trip to 2000, when they implanted the knowledge of that year into your head?" All Sion could do was nod. "It can also be used for memories. I took away your memories of your lives in the thirtieth century and gave you new ones."

"But how were you able to power all of this?"

"Excellent question. Look over there." Ryuuta waved a hand towards a console. "See anything familiar?"

"Our Chrono Changers..."

"Are being used to power my lab. Feel free to find the irony in that." He switched to another keyboard. "I was able to make some minute changes to history so that you four would blend in perfectly."

"And Ayase-san..."

"Since he technically was born in the twentieth century, his disease is gone. Side affect."

Ryuuta's monitor began displaying numerous records from both centuries. "But that's nothing compared to what I gave that century. I gave a businessman an orphaned nephew. I gave a lonely old man whose son had passed on before him a grandchild."

Sion felt something inside him twist. Why hadn't he realized it before? "You killed Daichi-san's grandfather!"

"The poison won't be developed for another three hundred years. That's why the coroner didn't find anything suspicious. You, however, fell for the obvious." He gave a short bark of laughter. "Did you really think someone would be stupid enough to leave something as large as a Time Bureau badge at a crime scene?"

"You wanted us to find you? But... if it's easier to kill four civilians from 2002 than four Time cadets from 3000, why not just kill us then instead of luring us here?"

"That's what I thought at first. But even with all my planning, I forgot one variable."

The look he gave him chilled Sion to the bone. "You. You, the alien whose physiology made him more resistant to my brainwashing, and sought out the others. The side affects of tampering with your hibernation cycle, inexplicable headaches and insomnia that left you wondering if something wasn't quite right with your life. I killed the old man hoping it would drive Domon away from you, but it seems the opposite has happened."

His hand was steady as he aimed the laser rifle at Sion. "Therefore, even though it'll set my plan back, I'll have to kill you now."

--

"Sheesh, this place is big. Not to mention creepy," Daichi remarked to no one in particular.

"If it bothers you so much, you can go back," Akio countered.

"What do you mean by that--"

Yuka cut him off mid-threat. "Calm down, you two."

_They're even starting to behave like their old selves_. Whether or not they really were 'their old selves' was still up for debate, but Tatsuya found himself taking an odd sort of comfort in the bickering.

He had been so lost in his memories; he hadn't heard Yuka come up behind him. "So, Tatsuya... tell me about Yuuri."

"Why do you want to know?"

He was having trouble reading her face. "Because... well, there's nothing better than a good love story. And you seemed so sad when you mentioned her while you were explaining things to Daichi and me."

"Yuuri was like no one I had ever met before. I never knew how to act around her." He tried not to look at her as he spoke. "The fact that we didn't exactly meet on the best of terms didn't help, either."

They turned down another corridor. "But, after some time, I realized she was as lonely as I had been all my life. She just showed it a different way." He ignored the pain in his chest as he continued. "It was around then when I fell in love with her, but I didn't tell her until it was too late."

"... I love you, too, Tatsuya."

He had to force the air back into his lungs. "Yuuri... do you..."

Her face lit up the way it used to. "I told you we wouldn't forget each other."

Even with all of the insanity, even with their rescue mission still ahead of them, Tatsuya found the time to embrace her, if only for a little while.

"Hey," Akio whispered to Daichi. "Is this triggering any memories for you?"

"No."

"Me neither. Although this whole place is feeling more familiar the more time we spend here." He ran a hand through his hair. "I hate to say it, but you might want to start thinking about what to do once you do get your memories back."

Daichi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, take Shin for example. Once you remember whatever it is you forgot, you might not be as fond of him as you are now. You may not even like him that much."

"What? No way!" Tatsuya looked over his shoulder at them. "Domon and Sion were best friends. In fact, you and I used to try and guess when they'd--" he stopped suddenly, laughing nervously. "Maybe I should wait until you get your memories back to finish that."

Daichi frowned, folding his arms across his chest. Let Akio think whatever the hell he wanted. No matter what the future held, Shin was Shin. No matter what.

--

He barely dodged the first blast. Sion ducked behind a console, guessing that Ryuuta wouldn't risk his precious equipment just for one kill.

Another shot sailed over his head. He had guessed wrong.

"See, Sion? It's just like I told you." The Captain's voice was even as he kept firing. "In the end, you're too busy trying to save your own life for anything else. In fact, if Domon were here now, I wouldn't be surprised in the least if you used him as a shield."

_He's so busy taunting me, he hasn't realized I snuck behind him_. He leapt and tackled him to the ground, using Ryuuta's strength against him, trying to get the blaster away--

A strangled sound escaped him as Ryuuta's hands wrapped around his throat. "Good try, but I'm afraid my will to survive is stronger than yours." He tightened his grip, and it took everything Sion had left in him just to stay conscious. "I'll kill you first. Then I'll kill Domon before he can get any notions of vengeance into his head. After that, I don't know. Maybe I'll flip a coin."

The hands tightened one last time, and Sion's vision started to go black.

Then, suddenly, he could breathe again. He could hear a fight, and felt someone holding him, but it wasn't until the spots were gone from his eyes that he knew for sure what was happening.

"How the hell are you still alive?! I killed you! I don't know why I remember that, but I did!" Ayase and Tatsuya were trying to get close to Ryuuta and dodge laser fire at the same time, while Yuuri stood guard between them and the fight. If the three of them were fighting the Captain, that meant the person holding him had to be...

"Are you okay, Shin?!"

_He doesn't remember._ "I'm fine," he replied hoarsely. "But we need to help the others."

He scooped him up and took him behind the nearest console. "The whole point of rescuing you is to get you **away** from the crazy psycho with the gun."

"That's the whole point, I know how we can stop him!"

"Damn it, Shin, just listen to--"

Daichi's body stiffened up, smoke rising from where he had been shot.

"... me..."

Sion forced himself to remain calm, blocking out the concerned cries of his teammates for now. It was an ugly wound, but it wasn't near anywhere serious. "Daichi-san, wake up." He patted the side of his face gently. "You have to remember. Tatsuya-san and the others are doing their best, but Ryuuta will beat them if we're not there. They need your help." He held him close. "**I** need your help. You gotta wake up, Daichi-san, please."

He stirred, slightly, smiling faintly. "My friends call me Domon."

Sion hugged him very, very quickly. Then he poked his head over the console. "Yuuri-san, behind you! He has our Changers!"

Tatsuya held Ryuuta back as Yuuri grabbed them. "Ayase!" She tossed one in his direction. "Domon, Sion!"

He caught both, handing Domon his. "Do you feel well enough to fight?"

"I've won matches with worse injuries," Domon retorted as he snapped his Changer onto his wrist. Sion merely grinned as he did the same.

Ryuuta broke away, knocking Tatsuya halfway across the office. "Please. If you think getting your Changers back is going to make any difference--"

He was cut off by color flashing everywhere, blinding him.

Where four people from the thirtieth century and a man from the present time had been, the Timerangers now stood.


	8. Chapter 7: Go Over Time and Space

Disclaimer: Not mine

--

Ryuuta gazed levelly at the five people standing before him, each one poised to attack if he so much as made a move. "Was that it? Because if you want to do the speech about how I'm under arrest for breaking the laws of time-- never mind none of you are officers anymore-- I can wait."

"Sure, we can do that. You can use the extra time to realize even you have no chance against five of us," Yellow snapped back.

"We don't have to fight," Pink assured him. Being in this time must have affected her more than he had originally hypothesized.

"She's right," Red nodded. "We can leave here together. We'll get you back to your time, find a way to change your tomorrow."

"Don't you think I've tried?!" Ryuuta took a breath. Now wasn't the time to get emotional, not when he was so close to his goal. "I've run every scenario. Believe it or not, I didn't want to kill Naoto, nor do I wish to kill any of you. However," he continued as he rolled up his sleeve, "the only way I make it out of here alive is if you five are dead. I'm sorry, but I want to live."

"No..." Green murmured. Blue looked in his direction, silent but obviously realizing what his teammate just had.

Ryuuta allowed himself a smirk. "I see you and your trucker friend have figured it out, Sion. For the rest of you haven't, let me explain: I've been alone in my lab, free from the restrictions of time, with the unlimited power of your Changers. What could I have accomplished with all of this?"

Tatsuya felt something cold go through him when he saw what had been Naoto's changer on Ryuuta's wrist. "You made another one?"

He smirked again. "What can I say? The sixth one is always in high demand."

There was another bright flash, but this time only one warrior appeared, clad in armor as red as fire.

--

After that, it was taking everything that they had just to stay alive. Ryuuta was like a force of nature, using every ability and weapon Time Fire had against them, apparently not as worried as they were about using their weapons in such a small area.

_It's more like fighting Gien than Naoto_, Tatsuya realized as he narrowly avoided another shot. Also realizing that one of Fire's shots was going to hit them eventually unless they got out now, he broke down the door, yelling at his friends to follow him. Somehow, they all made it out, trying to put as much distance between themselves and Fire as possible.

"We need some sort of plan," Yuuri said as she dashed up next to him. "We can't keep running forever."

"Or maybe we can."

"What are you talking about, Sion?" Ayase quickened his pace, closing the gap between him and the other three.

"It's like Ryuuta said: this is an alternate dimension. The only way in and out is through his portal, which he was powering through our changers. But since he doesn't have them anymore..."

"We get out and leave him here to rot." Domon caught up to the rest of the team. "Sion, if we weren't running for our lives I'd kiss you."

"... You would? I-I mean, I'm going to need a room with a console to pull this off." He pointed down a corridor. "The Captain was kind enough to show me some maps of the place. If we go down here and into the third room on the right, I should have everything I need."

In what felt like no time at all, they were where Sion told them they needed to be. He started working immediately, as they let their henshins fall around them. Domon took a look around the place. Wasn't this where they teleported? No wonder Sion chose this room for his plan.

"Okay, I've scrambled the computer enough to give us about ten minutes before Ryuuta picks up on our life signs again. It's going to take that long to use the lab's remaining backup power to warm up the portal, so I'm afraid we're not safe just yet."

He turned to the rest of the team, noticing the blood staining Domon's shirtsleeve. "... I didn't know you were still bleeding."

"Hm? Oh, it just stopped." Domon waved a hand good-naturedly. "Don't worry, I've had worse."

Sion frowned as he hovered over the wound. "Still, we should wrap it up at least. Does anyone have anything I could use?"

"I got a scarf. There are some sparkly bits in it, but it's better then nothing." Yuuri handed him the aforementioned sparkly pink scarf. "I can't believe I actually wore something like that."

"Yeah, Yuka was a lot more feminine than you were-- yow!" Tatsuya rubbed the sore spot on his arm. He'd forgotten how hard Yuuri could hit.

Despite everything, Domon felt himself smile. Even after all this time, Tatsuya had no idea how to handle himself around her. He did have a point, though...

"Are you sure you're all right, Domon-san?" Sion looked up at him in concern as he finished tying the scarf. "You looked lost there for a bit."

"Oh, I was just thinking about how Yuuri was different as Yuka, even though you and Shin were pretty much the same. He was certainly as stubborn as you are."

Sion blinked. "Really, you think? Because I was thinking you were kind of stuffy as Daichi--"

"I was **not** stuffy!"

Tatsuya gave him a sympathetic look. "Actually, you did come off as kind of stuffy."

"Oh, what do you know? You just knew me for a few minutes!"

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "I knew you longer, though. Trust me, you were stuffy."

Ayase gave him a look. "The stuffiest guy I ever met in my life."

Domon sighed unhappily. It was bad enough, having his memories scrambled again (this was what, the second, maybe the third time?) and having no idea what was going to happen to them now, but being made fun of by his friends after finding each other again? It just wasn't right.

"Don't worry. I still liked you as Daichi." Sion's voice was every bit as gentle as he remembered.

... Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad.

Anything Domon would have done after that was stopped when Time Fire burst into the room and fired. They henshined just in time to take the brunt of the blast, so they weren't killed, just knocked down. Fire moved too quickly to be stopped, pinning Sion to the ground.

"You..." He growled, barrel of the weapon resting against Green's helmet. "I am so glad I decided to kill you first."

_No. I won't let you._ Domon pulled Ryuuta off, tossing him into the wall, pieces of it cracking where he had impacted. Even so, he knew he wouldn't stay down for long. "Sion, we have to go **now!**"

He nodded, starting the machine up. Tatsuya and Yuuri went first, followed by Ayase. Domon started to move... but then he noticed no one was behind him.

_Because he's not planning to go. He's staying here to make sure Ryuuta doesn't follow us back. _

Domon made a frustrated sound as he went back, hoisted Sion over his shoulder, and made a break for it.

"But I have to--"

"Idiot, if you think I'm losing you again--"

They both disappeared into a shimmer of blue light.

--

Time Fire woke up slowly, painfully. In contrast, it didn't take him too long to realize what had happened.

He screamed for what felt like forever.

--

"Is everyone all right?" Tatsuya tried to untangle himself from Ayase. As unspeakably happy as he was to have his friends back after so long, it would've been nice if they could've found a place to reunite other than a cramped alleyway.

"Yeah, I think so," Yuuri replied as she picked a banana peel out of her hair. "We should destroy the teleportation device, just to be safe."

Now free from Ayase, Tatsuya helped her up. "Okay, I'll just ask Sion..."

"Not yet." Ayase held a hand in front of him. "He and Domon are having a moment."

Sure enough, the other two were standing a little further away, Domon gripping his younger teammate's arms. "I said the point of rescuing you was to get you away from the psycho with a gun, remember?" His voice was gruff, but soft.

He smiled back, a little guiltily. "Sorry. I guess I must've forgot."

They all turned when they heard a sound. It was Honami, her child in her arms. "You're back. All of you."

"Honami!" Domon's face broke out into a grin as he started to run to her, then it faded as he hesitated, but then Sion shoved him in her direction.

She smiled up at him. "I'm guessing this means you got your memory back?"

He nodded, slowly. "Yeah. I'm back."

Tatsuya watched as the scene unfolded in front of them. It had been a long, hard journey for all of them, but they had made it. They were home. Now all they had to do was enjoy their newfound peace and quiet--

"Wait. Hold on a sec." Domon pointed at the infant. "Is that **mine**?"

He groaned inwardly. So much for peace and quiet.

**Notes:** Yes, that's a reference to the 2003 TMNT series. I love Donnie/April almost as much as Domon/Sion.


	9. Chapter 8: Kijima Daichi, and Domon

Disclaimer: Toei's, not mine

--

"Why didn't you tell me I have a son?"

"I didn't know myself until you were gone." Honami watched as Domon cradled her... their child. He wasn't taking it well, and no one could blame him. The others had been gracious enough to give them some time alone to at least try to figure out what they were going to do next. However, she occasionally caught a glimpse of messy black hair-- but no one could blame him, either. He was in love with Domon, after all.

"Even if I could have told you, you couldn't have stayed here with us. It would've messed up the timeline--"

"I think Junior here proves that the timeline is a lot stronger than you think it is."

Domon rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "I'm sorry, I just... it's a lot to take in, you know?"

"No, I understand. I've felt the same since he was born. I'm not sure if it ever goes away."

Something approaching a smile graced his features. "I still can't believe you're mine, you know?" he said to his son. "And I know I haven't been around, but that's going to change. Now that your Mom and I are back together--"

"I didn't say anything about us being together again, Domon."

The look he gave her made her want to cry. "... What do you mean?"

"I know I've just found you, but I can already tell you're not the Domon I remember. You're close, so close I was fooled at first... but you're not." She took in a shaky breath. "You were Daichi for over a year. Part of you is still Daichi."

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "And both of you are in love with him."

"...But... I can still see my son, right?"

It wasn't the right time to laugh, but she couldn't help it. "Of course! In fact, I'm counting on you to baby-sit this weekend." 

She took the baby back. "Domon, he's our son. That's one thing that will never change. Now go and tell Sion how you feel before he tries to get us back together-- oh, and why don't you and him come over for dinner tonight? He'd probably like to meet Domon Junior, too."

"Honami... thank you."

She gave him a wry grin. "Don't thank me just yet. You're cooking."

--

Sion bit his lip nervously. He knew he shouldn't have been spying, but he couldn't help it. He was worried about all three of them. He couldn't hear anything from his hiding spot, but things hadn't looked good. On the other hand, they appeared to part on good terms, so who knew?

Of course, if they decided not to resume where they'd left off, he could... no, how he felt wasn't important. And this was Domon and Honami, after all. Of course they'd get back together.

Still, it would have been nice to know what Domon thought about the kisses they'd shared before.

"Hey there," Domon clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Domon-san, what did Honami-san..."

"We decided it wasn't for the best, for Junior or us."

"I'm so sorry..."

"She says I'm in love with someone else."

"Well, you have to tell her--"

The kiss was soft and slow, a little awkward, but the hint of things to come more than made up for it.

Domon smiled at him. "She was right."


	10. Epilogue: See You Again

Disclaimer: Toei's, not mine

--

"Okay, one more bite... that's a good boy," Tatsuya cooed as Domon Junior finished another spoonful of his lunch.

"You're awfully good at that," Yuuri remarked appreciatively from her seat on their couch.

"Well, I did help take care of him when it was just me and his mother. And it's good practice for when we have one of our own..."

"I-I mean, if we plan to have one, we should probably get married first though, obviously, since we're engaged and all--"

The look Yuuri gave him wasn't quite as appreciative as the last one. "Finish feeding the baby, Tatsuya."

He did what he was told.

"Speaking of Honami," she began again as she went to the kitchen, grabbing a drink from the fridge. "Where is she? I know she's at some photo shoot, but I don't think anyone told me the specifics."

Tatsuya gave Junior a knowing look. "Well, you know how Ayase's taken the racing circuit by storm?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, he's being interviewed today for a magazine, and he asked for her to take the photos."

Yuuri took a sip. Ayase and Honami, huh? Considering their past together, that should be interesting. It would probably be best not to mention it to Domon right away, though. And now that she thought about it...

"Why didn't she just ask Domon and Sion to baby-sit again?"

He looked at her, smiling. "Oh, didn't you know? They're on vacation."

--

Sion pushed a lock of green hair behind his ear. "I wonder what's going to happen to us now."

Domon picked up a suitcase in each hand. "Well, you've graduated from high school. And I still have my job-- I'll be using my real name now, but I'm keeping the Kijima part. Anything's better than Tarou." He didn't add the part that he still had a soft spot for the old man he had thought was his grandfather.

"Speak for yourself. I'd already applied to universities as Midorikawa Shin."

"Well, just tell everyone that Sion's your nickname."

"I could, couldn't I?" He squeezed Domon's arm as they headed for the taxi. "I'm looking forward to seeing Tachibana-san again. Do you think the place has changed any?"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. As long as we're all together, we can handle any change."

--

**Final Notes:** ... And it's done. The longest fan fic I've ever written is finished. What started as simply an attempt to get Domon and Sion together in a way that worked with post-series canon and acknowledged Honami wound up becoming something more (or at least, I like to think it did). You may notice that some characters were absent (most notably Naoto and Lila). That was intentional. I'm already playing with the idea of a sequel, so I decided to save anything I would do with them for that if the idea pans out. That, and the main focus of the fic was to get the five of them back. I can't say the sequel is a definite thing, but I am working on some 'missing scene' fics, that will hopefully expand on the plot (Daichi and Shin's gradual attraction to each other, Ryuuta's scheming, and so on).

I will go ahead and answer what will probably be the big question: why doesn't Ryuuta use his Time Fire changer to power up the teleportation device? It took a lot of energy to build it in the first place, which was why he needed all four changers. Just his isn't enough. So yeah, he's stuck there for awhile at least. I hope he brought a snack.

About when this fic takes place: I gotta admit, I'm a little foggy about it myself. It starts about a month after the finale, which means Daichi met Shin early March 2002. His grandfather died in April, and the main events with Ryuuta took place in May. The epilogue takes place a month later; I'd say late June 2002. Hopefully, that gives you a rough idea of the progression of events.

And about the Once Upon a Timerangers' surnames (if you have a better term, I'd love to hear it), I'm pretty sure everyone else had figured it out by now, but they're all from previous sentai heroes. Momozono, Aoyama, and Kijima were Goggle Pink, Goggle Blue, and Goggle Yellow respectively. The one exception is Midorikawa, who was Denji Green (there was no Green in Goggle V). The first names were chosen just because they sound vaguely familiar to their real ones.

Anyways, thanks to anyone who read this, and I hoped you liked it. Feel free to ask me about any questions or comments you have.


End file.
